


Unforgettable

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: Always teased by Richard and Matt about being the last single guy out of the bunch, Rob's not really sure how much more he can take...What happens when Jason Manns drags Rob (along with Richard, Matt, Jared, Jensen and Misha) to the album release party of his friend [and fellow musician] Y/N Y/L/N?Rob's whole outlook on relationships might just be forever changed.You might just say the experiences Y/N and Rob are about to have will be... Unforgettable. :)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Since you're mostly a musician in this story, and I'm not a creative lyric writer at all, I'm gonna mention and make things to where whenever a song comes into play you're gonna be the author and writer of that song. Since the songs are gonna be real life songs that actually do exist in our world, I'll be sure to mention and give the artist actual credit. :)

_Mid-June 2016, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada._..

"Okay, so you have your appearance on Jimmy Kimmel next Tuesday. Your album release party in a little over a month." Y/N's publicist (and close friend), Lyla, explained as she went through a to-do list on her iPhone.

"And don't forget your audition for Supernatural tomorrow morning." Y/N's agent (and other close friend, and also Lyla's twin sister), Lily, reminded them.

Not looking away from her phone, Lyla nodded and snapped her fingers towards her twin sister. "Yes. That, too."

"Got it." Y/N replied as she sat on a red couch that rested against a wall of her music studio, tuning one of her various guitars that she had hanging around the place. 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were auditioning for that." Y/N's best friend (and fellow musician), Jason Manns, said as he messed around with Y/N's drum-set. "What's the part?"

Y/N shrugged as she strummed a few chords. "It's supposedly a demon."

"You know..." Lily drawled out as she tapped on her iPad screen. "That could be a lie. It's not unheard of for producers and casting directors to lie to someone about a part they're auditioning for. The part you're auditioning for could be something completely different. They may have just said it was a demon so as not to release too much speculation. You may get a part that's much more significant than 'just a demon'."

Y/N looked up from her guitar. "Way to put pressure on me, Lily."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do great." Lyla reassured, waving her off. "I mean, it's not the first time you've auditioned for something."

**(A/N: I'm about to make up a role, which is in fact not actually real in 'our world'.)**

"Yeah." Jason agreed, tapping the cymbal attached to the drum-set. "I mean, you played Jerry Jacks' partner in crime, Indira Price, on 'General Hospital'. Which, by the way, they occasionally bring you back for that role."

**(A/N: Now I'm about to put you in a couple of more roles that are actually real.)**

"Jason's right." Lyla agreed. "You also played Channing Tatum's ex-wife in 'White House Down'."

"And Winona Kirk in the 2009 movie re-boot of Star Trek." Lily finished.

"Okay, okay, I see your points." Y/N laughed. "But, should we be concerned that Jason actually watches 'General Hospital?'"

Lyla and Lily laughed and looked over at Jason who was death-glaring Y/N.

"You're my friend I support you in anything you do." Jason said adamantly. "And if that means having to watch you make-out with Sebastian Roché on 'General Hospital', then so be it."

Y/N busted out laughing before calming herself. "Oh, don't act like you didn't enjoy watching me on there."

"Hey!" He pointed a drumstick accusingly at her. "I was at a Supernatural Convention in Burbank once and a had a panel with Sebastian. There was a good 15 minutes of the panel where we didn't talk about anything other than how many kissing scenes Sebastian's had to do on that show. And you take up about 50% of that."

"Oh, you guys talked about me, huh?" Y/N asked ever so innocently as she hung the guitar she was messing with back up on the wall.

"Mm-hm." He replied as he looked at an incoming message on his phone. "Oh, that's my cue to leave. We'll work on finishing up the song when you get back from LA next week."

Y/N walked over and said goodbye to Jason, giving him a hug. "The song's called 'Need You Now'."

**(A/N: 'Need You Now' is a song by Lady Antebellum. If you haven't heard it, you should listen to it. It's really good... See? This is what I meant in the author's note at the beginning.)**

"Yay, you finally named it!" Jason exclaimed jokingly as he pulled away from her.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, I did. And it's definitely one I want to do a music video to, so be prepared for that whenever we can find time."

"Cool." He commented. "The only other music video I've done with you was for 'Panic Cord', from your last album last year."

**(A/N: 'Panic Cord' is a song by Gabrielle Aplin. It's also a good song.)**

"Yep. Now go on. Don't wanna keep Krista and the little one waiting." Y/N said as she basically pushed him into the entryway of the studio. "Tell 'em I said hi."

Jason chuckled, shaking his head as he started walking down the red spiral staircase that lead from the third floor to the second and first floors of Y/N's downtown Vancouver loft.

"I will!" He called up to her, his voice fading away as he kept descending the staircase.

Y/N smiled turned back around to face Lily and Lyla. "Alright ladies, what'd ya say we have wine and a movie night?"

_The next morning_...

"Ah, Y/N, it's great to have you here." New Supernatural showrunner, Andrew Dabb, along with executive producer and former showrunner Jeremy Carver, greeted Y/N as she walked into an almost conference-room type space.

"Well, it's great to be here." Y/N greeted kindly.

"Well, go on. Take a seat. Someone else is going to be joining us soon." Jeremy said as they took seats around a little coffee table, with Y/N taking a seat on the small couch while Andrew and Jeremy took seats in a couple of chairs across from her.

"Now, while we wait for our other guest to arrive, I think it's probably best if we tell you a little bit about the part first." Andrew explained as he slid a few script pages across the table for Y/N to pick up. "You're not actually going to be auditioning for a demon. What we have in mind is something that we think is rather unexpected. And we feel that you should know the full gist of the role before acting it out. You know, that way you can make the essence of the character more believable... If that makes any sense."

Y/N nodded as she picked up the script pages. "I think it does. I was kinda thinking that whatever the part is might not actually be what I was originally told, but I didn't want to think too hard about it before I heard it from you first."

Jeremy chuckled. "Smart. You were correct in thinking that."

"So, what is this part exactly?" Y/N asked curiously.

"Well, her name is Anya Scott." Andrew began. "And the way we have the season 'planned out', she'll appear in at least four episodes. But, that could very well possibly change depending on any possible ideas that are just thought up on the spot. Anyway, Anya isn't exactly what you would call 'normal'."

Y/N quirked an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"Well, here's where it gets interesting." Jeremy began.

"Now, this next part you're gonna have to keep quiet about. If you do end up getting this part, which I'm pretty sure you will, given that we seen you do great work on the few other acting projects you've been a part of. Having said that, you cannot tell any of the cast like Jared, Jensen, Misha, or Mark, and so on; who Anya is. We don't want them finding out her significance until they get the script for the episode where her true identity is revealed. And like I said just a minute ago, we want you to know who Anya is before everyone else so that way you can make her personality and behavior more believable."

"Wow, you're really keeping me in suspense here." Y/N commented, looking up from the script pages to glance at the two men sitting across from her. "Who's Anya?"

"Basically..." Jeremy started with a shrug. "...She's God!Chuck's wife. He created her before he created anything else."

Y/N sat there for a moment, blinking a couple times in surprise.

"Okay... So let me get this straight." She began slowly. "Anya was Chuck's very first creation. His 'wife'. That would technically make her Amara's sister-in-law. And this would also mean that Anya's the mother of all angels... Ohh... I get why you wanted me to know this. It seems like God!Chuck's wife would be quite powerful, yet also quite caring towards others, right?"

Andrew grinned at her. "Exactly right."

"So if I know who she is before everyone else, then that way if I have any scenes with, oh I don't know... Misha, for instance. I can make Anya act more maternal and protective towards him."

"Now you're getting it." Jeremy commented.

"Well... This sounds interesting." Y/N said with a grin as her eyes scanned over the lines of the script pages.

"Knock. Knock." A voice said as it opened the door and entered the room.

"Ah, Kathryn, there you are." Jeremy said as the young actress shut the door behind her and walked over to the trio. He gestures to Y/N. "This is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Y/N, this is Kathryn Newton."

"Nice to meet you." Y/N greeted as Kathryn took a seat next to her.

Kathryn smiled and shook her hand. "Likewise. By the way, love your music. Big fan."

Y/N grinned at her. "Thank you."

"Okay, since you're now here..." Andrew began. "Why don't we get right to it? I'll be reading Dean's lines, and Jeremy will be reading Sam's. The scene we're gonna be reading is when Anya and Claire first arrive at the bunker."

Script reading:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A standing shot of the bunker's door is shown, when suddenly clinking noises are heard as it starts to open.

As the door fully opens, Anya and Claire step through.

"What is this place?" Claire asked curiously as she scanned everything from where they stood up above, by the stairs. "How'd you know how to get here?"

"I don't know. I just... knew." Anya replied nonchalantly, missing the weird look Claire gave her as they made their ways down the stairs.

As they reached the bottom and made their way a little bit further into the room, the cocking of a couple of guns is heard.

The shot will change to show Sam and Dean pointing guns at the two.

"Who are you?" Dean asked seriously.

The shot will change back to show that the duo hasn't turned around yet.

"You should know." Claire responds amusedly.

The shot will change back to show both Sam and Dean's surprised faces.

"Claire?" Sam asked surprised, lowering his gun.

Claire smirks and turns around to face the Winchesters. "The one and only."

Not lowering his gun, Dean continues to keep his eyes on Anya. "That's all well and good, but that still doesn't explain who you are."

With a sigh, Anya turns around to face them. "The name's Scott. Anya Scott. And I'm here to help save everyone's asses. So I'd put that gun down if I were you before anyone gets hurt."

Dean quirks an eyebrow at her sass before lowering his gun.

Claire puts a hand on Anya's shoulder while speaking to the boys. "Guys, it's okay. You can trust Anya. She saved me from a pack of werewolves in some forest in Colorado."

"How did you know how to get here?" Sam asked curiously.

Claire nodded at Anya. "She said she knew how to get here. Wouldn't really explain how she knew, but she said it was safe here."

Dean turned his head to Anya. "How did you know how to get here?"

"I just... knew. I had heard about the Men Of Letters, and well... Here we are." Anya replied.

Sam eyed her carefully. "Mm-hm... Sure. We'll let that go... For now. But, next item of business... Claire, does Jody know where you are?"

Claire rolls her eyes. "It's not like I'm a legal adult or anything, but yes. I texted her just a little bit ago."

Dean nodded slowly. "Why exactly did you bring her here... Anya, was it?"

"Well, I figured it would be the closest 'safe place' until we can figure out how to take care of this pack of werewolves. Which, by the way, is the main purpose of coming here. I've heard about you guys from other hunters. You two seem like the best candidates for this."

Dean and Sam share a look.

"....What do you need us to do?" Sam asked after a moment.

Anya smirked. "Like I said just a minute ago: I'm here to help save everyone's asses,... but I need your help to do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, that was really good." Jeremy praised. "Y/N, I liked the whole tone of your voice when sassed off to the boys. And Kathryn, well, no one plays Claire like you."

Kathryn laughed. "Well, I'm glad I could come up from LA and help you with this audition. And Y/N?... I really hope you get the part."

Jeremy and Andrew shared a look and smiled, but said nothing for the time being.

"Well..." Andrew started as all stood up and shook hands. "We'll be sure to call you, but I'd say you're chance is really good."

Y/N smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I look forward to it."

"It was great seeing you guys again." Kathryn smiled before she and Y/N started walking out of the room. "I don't have anything else planned for today. Wanna grab lunch?"

Y/N smiled. "Sure."

As the door to the room shut behind the two, Jeremy turned and looked at Andrew. "I see a sister-like relationship blossoming already."

Andrew laughed. "As do I, my friend. As do I."


	2. The Night That Starts It All [Part 1]

_1 month later, Friday evening, Los Angeles, California_...

"That's awesome, Andrew! Thanks so much." Y/N said happily as she talked to Andrew Dabb on the phone. "... Yeah, I'll be there. A week from this coming Monday, got it... Yeah, see ya."

Y/N hung up the phone as she paced around the backstage area of the downtown LA venue where her album realease party was being held. It wasn't gonna be anything too big. Mainly just friends, friends of friends, acquaintances and friends of acquaintances were going to be there.

"My, you sound happy." Y/N's friend, Lana Del Rey commented as she sat on the big couch that was situated against one of the walls. She and Y/N had met when Y/N had asked her to sing a duet on her first album about ten years prior. They remained in contact ever since.

Y/N smiled wide as she plopped down on the couch next to her. "I got the part on Supernatural."

Lana gasped excitedly. "That's fantastic!"

"Thanks! Don't talk too much about it though." Y/N said. "Don't want many people finding out, yet."

"Gotcha." Lana said with a smile as she looked back down at her phone, scrolling through Twitter.

"Look who we just picked up from the airport!" Lyla said as she and Lily entered the room with one, Mr. Luke Bryan, following behind them.

Y/N smiled, standing up and running into her friend's waiting arms. "Luke!"

He chuckled. "Hey there, darlin'."

She smiled as she pulled away from him. "I'm so glad you could fly out from Nashville. How are Caroline and my godchildren?"

"They're just fine." Luke smiled before letting his eyes drift over to Lana. "Good to see you again, Miss Lana."

She smiled and nodded to him. "You as well, Luke."

"So..." Luke began as he picked up a guitar that was leaning against the wall. "Let's get after it. Shall we?"

_A little later_...

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON! THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE! LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST! DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE!" Misha, along with Jensen, Jared, and Matt sang almost at the top of their lungs as they rode in a black SUV with Richard and Rob while Jason was driving.

"Lord help me. Get me out of this car." Richard murmured to himself.

Rob glanced back at his friend from where he sat in the passenger seat and laughed before turning back around and leaning forward, turning the volume up and singing right along with everyone.

Richard just rolled his eyes at Rob and leaned forward from where he sat behind Jason.

"Are we almost there?" Richard asked Jason to where he could hear him over everyone else.

"We are, my friend." Jason replied as he started slowing the SUV. "In fact,... We're here!"

"Oh, thank God." Richard said as he practically leaped out of the vehicle before it even came to a full stop.

"Ah, Rich, come on!" Matt yelled after him. "We weren't that bad! Rich!... Rich, don't you- and he's already inside."

Misha looked around at the front of the venue, taking in the amount of people that were arriving.

"Is that Pentatonix?" He asked, squinting his eyes at a group of five people walking in the entrance of the venue.

"I think so." Jared answered as they started walking down the sidewalk towards the entrance of the venue. "Wait, how do you know who they are?"

"Well, first, they're pretty famous. And second, West and Maison like them." He replied.

"Well, I'm gonna go back stage and see what's happening." Jason said as they walked into the venue, with him veering off to the side, leaving everyone else to go and mingle.

"Well, let's see if we can find where Rich has gotten to." Matt said.

With music playing throughout the speakers in the venue, Jensen looked around before he stopped, noticing a couple of familiar faces. "Uh, I think I found him."

The rest of the guys turned to where Jensen was looking and were met with the sight of Richard talking with Sebastian and his wife Alicia.

"Seb, man, what are you doing here?" Matt asked as they made their ways over.

"Oh, hello." Sebastian greeted with a smile, shaking everyone's hand. "I was invited. I've known our host for this evening for almost ten years now. We met on the set of General Hospital back in 2007."

"Seb just decided to turn this into a date night for us." Alicia chimed in.

The guys just nodded before everyone's attention was brought towards the stage on the other side of the club-like venue.

"Thank you, everyone for coming out tonight." Jason said, chuckling when he saw Rob and the guys' curious faces. "Now, I know none of you came to see me, but I'm here to help introduce our lovely host for this evening. I've had the privilege of knowing this talented woman for close to eleven years now. We both released our first albums together back in 2006 and have been fortunate enough to sing together multiple times since then. So, without further adieu; please welcome amazingly, super talented singer/songwriter: (Y/N) (Y/L/N)!"

Everyone cheered as Y/N burst through the curtains with a big smile on her face; wearing skinny jeans, a really cute top, intricate strapped heels, a couple of cute accessories, some silver feathery looking earnings and a black blazer.

"Wow, Jason, I'm flattered. I didn't know you liked me so much." Y/N said jokingly into her microphone as she came up to center stage.

Jason just laughed before disappearing back behind the curtain.

Y/N smiled and shook her head before turning her attention towards everyone else. "How are you guys doing tonight?!"

There was a collection of 'blood-curdling' screams.

She laughed before looking back and forth between the people that you would call her 'band', "What do you say, guys? How 'bout we play 'em 'Church Bells'?"

**(A/N: 'Church Bells' is a song by Carrie Underwood. I freaking LOVE it!!!)**

Her lead guitarist, Asher, chuckled before strumming the opening tune.

The guitar played a second before Y/N's drum player, Josh, would bang on the drum once then wait a second before banging on it one more time.

Y/N started getting into the performer zone, sticking the microphone on its stand

" _Jenny grew up wild, like a blackfoot daisy  
Out in the shack with a blue tick hound_" She sang with a little bit of attitude.

" _Broke as hell, but blessed with beauty  
The kind that a rich man can't turn down_"

With everyone in the vicinity getting into the beat of things, it looked like a pretty good time.

As he stood around having a good time with his friends, Rob couldn't help but notice how into the song Y/N looked. I mean, he had heard of her before. He just hadn't ever actually met her in person. He had even caught himself humming along to a few of her songs while driving somewhere in the car on a random day. But here she was. Right in front him.

" _She caught the eye of an oil man dancing  
One summer night in a dime store dress_"

"She's really good." Alicia commented as she stood next to Rob.

"Yeah." He replied mindlessly, not even taking his eyes off of her. The way that she moved around the stage. The way she swung her hips from side-to-side as the beat overtook her.

_A little later_...

" _...Oh-woah  
Future husband, better love me right_" Y/N let the last words of her song 'Dear Future Husband' flow from her lips.

**(A/N: If you don't know, 'Dear Future Husband' is a song by Meghan Trainor. It's super catchy and fun to dance to.)**

Everyone cheered as they enjoyed their time with the people they came with. People were dancing, talking, having a few drinks.

"Okay. Okay." Y/N panted as she took a sip from her water bottle that had been placed on stage for her. "That was fun. But, how 'bout we make things a little more fun. The next song I'm gonna sing for y'all is called 'Long Stretch of Love'."

**(A/N: 'Long Stretch of Love' is a song by Lady Antebellum. Love it!)**

"For this song." Y/N continued. "I'm gonna bring someone out to help me. This man is not only a talented musician, but he's also someone that I've been blessed to know since I was just five years old. Please welcome Mr. Luke Bryan!"

Everyone cheered as Luke emerged on stage.

"Thank you, darlin'." Luke said into his microphone, coming up to stand beside her. "Let's go."

Y/N's band began to play the opening tune to the song.

" _You're hit then miss_  
You're fire and ice  
You're water and whisky burn  
We kiss we fight  
Make up all night  
You're the blessing and the curse" Luke sang out the opening lyrics, looking directly at Y/N as they got into the mood of the song.

" _But I don't ever wanna break this chain_  
I don't ever wanna walk away  
Cause I ain't ever gonna find another lover  
Make me feel this way" Y/N looked directly at Luke. It was almost like these lyrics were a conversation between them.

The duo then snapped their attentions towards everyone jamming out in the audience.

" _Over and over and over we say that we're through  
But I come right back to you_"

As the duo started really getting into the song, they started moving around the stage, shooting each other fun-filled glances as they passed one another.

"This is actually turning out to be a pretty great night." Richard commented as he brought a few shot glasses over from the bar.

Misha downed a shot, almost slamming it back down on the table as liquid lightly burned down his throat. "Yeah, good music. Good people."

"What about you Robbie?" Matt asked, nudging his friend in the side.

When he didn't respond to Matt, Richard followed Rob's gaze and found it stuck on the woman who had been performing all night. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Someone's transfixed." Rich commented before downing a shot himself.

"What do you guys think?" Jason asked as he and Lana came up to the large tall table everyone stood around.

"I like her." Jensen said enthusiastically, taking a sip of his... Third?... No, fourth beer.

Jason just chuckled at his friend before gesturing to Lana. "Guys, this is Miss Lana Del Rey."

Everyone said hello.

"I love your music.... So..." Alicia began as she came to stand by Lana. "How do you know Y/N?"

Lana smiled, taking a sip of her martini. "Thank you. I've known her for about ten years now. She asked me to sing a duet with her on her first album. We've kept in touch ever since."

Alicia nodded before they turned their heads back towards the stage.

" _...Oh, long stretch of love_ " Y/N and Luke sang the last lyrics of the song.

Everyone cheered again.

Y/N smiled and spoke into her microphone. "Thank you. I think I'm gonna take a break and come and mingle with some of you guys. But, I leave you in Luke's very capable hands."

Luke laughed, picking up a guitar that was put out for him. "Let's give a hand for Y/N!.... Okay, so this song of mine that I'm gonna sing for y'all is 'Rain Is a Good Thing'."

Everyone cheered as Luke began to sing, with Y/N hopping off the stage and making her way through the people and stopping and talking a moment with a few various individuals.

Y/N went up to the bar and grabbed herself a strawberry martini.

"Girl, you were fantastic!" Mitch Grassi from Pentatonix said as he come up beside her at the bar, grabbing a drink for himself.

Y/N smiled. "Thanks so much."

"I saw a clip of your show at the Staples Center from last December. You should really come and sing with Pentatonix sometime. Oh, and I'm sure Scott and I would also love to have you on Superfruit."

Y/N smiled wide at that. "Oh my goodness, yes! That would be so fun. I love you guys' web-show!"

"Cool, we'll have to set that up." He replied, glancing over to the side a little to see Scott and Avi having a shot drinking contest. "Oh no, I better go rescue them."

Y/N laughed and nodded before Mitch walked off in his intended direction. Y/N thought it would be fun to do an episode of Superfruit with Mitch and Scott. I mean, she was somewhere around fourteen years older than them, but she still enjoyed the shenanigans they got up to on their YouTube channel.

Y/N just shook her head of that thought for the time being and looked around the place, trying to see if she could spot Jason anywhere.

Once she spotted him standing around a table with Lana, she walked over to him.

"Hey!" She greeted happily coming right up in between Jason and Lana.

"Hey, Y/N/N, you're were awesome!" Jason complimented happily, bringing her in for a side hug.

Y/N smiled. "Thanks."

Jason glanced around at everyone else at the table. "Well, I know you know Sebastian and Alicia."

Y/N smile and waved at them. "Hey, guys."

"Amazing as always, darling." Sebastian said, lifting his drink up.

"And, that's somewhat-drunk-Jensen, almost-just-as-drunk-Jared, slightly-buzzed-Misha. Then there's Richard, Matt, and last, but certainly not least, Rob." Jason introduced, pointing at each person as he went along.

Y/N giggled and waved at everybody. "Hi, everybody."

"You were really great up there." Rob commented, smiling at her.

She giggled while ignoring the slight blush she felt on her cheeks. "Thank you."

"So, Y/N," Matt began. "how long have you been playing music?"

"Oh, Lord." Y/N took a sip of her strawberry martini. "For as long as I can remember. I didn't really get into it until middle school. Although, I've been playing piano since I was four and the guitar since I was ten."

"Wow, four years old?" Richard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mm-hm." Y/N nodded.

"Hey, Y/N, you were awesome." A male Australian accented voice said from behind her.

She gasped happily and spun around, hugging him. "Chris Hemsworth! What the hell are you doing here?"

He laughed, pulling away from her. "I was in town and saw that you were performing tonight. You don't think I'd miss my chance to see my on-screen wife sing."

"And he might've called me to see if I wanted to join him." Another male voice said as it came to stand next to Chris.

Y/N smiled wide, hugging him "Chris Pine, it's good to see you!"

He chuckled, pulling away from her. "You too."

Y/N laughed, turning back around to everyone else at the table. "Guys, this is Chris, and well.... Chris. The three of us met when we worked on the 2009 re-boot of Star Trek."

"Oh, right." Misha chimed in. "I saw that. You played Captain Kirk's mom... And you played his dad."

Chris H. laughed, swinging an arm around Chris P.'s shoulders. "Yeah. Even though we didn't have any actual screen-time with Pine here, Y/N and I still like to joke and call him our son any time we see each other."

Everyone laughed at that.

Chris P. just rolled his eyes playfully and shove Chris H.'s arm off of him. "I'm like three years older than you."

"True." Y/N agreed. "But, I'm still one year older than you."

"Ha!" Chris H. shot 'what now?!' look at Chris P.

Y/N just rolled her eyes at the 'Chris Duo' and turned her attention back to everyone else. "So, are you guys having a good time tonight? It's not everyday I actually get to talk to people when I'm performing somewhere."

"Oh, definitely." Richard chimed in.

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad then."

_On stage with Luke_...

As Luke finished singing the last lyrics to his song 'That's My Kind of Night', he looked out at the people throughout the space.

"Why don't we slow things down a bit?" He asked, picking up his guitar before putting the strap over his head and strumming a few notes. "Before we bring Y/N back up here, I want all of you that brought someone to grab them for a special dance. This is 'To the Moon and Back'"

" _Through the dirt and the gravel  
Through the years and the miles_" He began to sing.

_With everyone back at the table_...

"What do you say, love?" Sebastian asked, grabbing Alicia's hand and leading her out to the floor where the rest of the couples were dancing.

" _Every road that you travelled  
Through the tears and the smiles_"

"Would you like to dance, Lana?" Chris P. asked after a moment.

"Why not?" She smiled, taking Chris' outstretched hand before heading out to the floor to dance.

" _Through the clear and the muddy  
Through the thick and thin_"

Rich glanced at Rob and notice him staring at Y/N.

" _The quiet nights, the howling wind_ "

Matt also noticed this, too. He nudged Rob in the side. "Ask her to dance, man."

" _Through the good and the ugly  
The blue and the black_"

Rob glanced at Matt, quirking an eyebrow. He then looked back at Y/N as she watched all the couples dancing with a somewhat longing smile on her face.

" _To the ends of the Earth  
To the moon and back_"

"What the hell?" Rob thought to himself, walking around the table and tapping Y/N on her shoulder.

Y/N turned her head and looked into Rob's somewhat nervous looking blue eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked gently.

" _Through all of the words_ "

"I'd love to." She smiled at him, taking his outstretched hand.

" _The mean and the kind_ "

The two then walked towards the middle of the floor.

Y/N smiled at the Rob, sliding her arms to drape around his neck while his hands went to her waist.

" _Through the strings that unravel  
And the ties that bind_"

"Look at them." Jared murmured to Jensen and Misha.

" _From the crazy and the different_ "

"They almost look like how Danneel and I looked when we danced at our wedding." Jensen commented.

" _To the more of the same_  
From the coast is clear  
To a hurricane"

"You're a really good dancer." Y/N commented sweetly.

" _Yeah, I'll be right beside you  
On a roll or off the tracks_"

Rob chuckled, reaching and taking Y/N's hand to give her.a little twirl before bringing her back so her arms could drape around his neck again. "Thank you."

" _To the ends of the Earth_  
To the moon and back  
To the moon and back"

"I give it a year." Richard said adamantly.

" _Through the bitter and the sweet  
The cold and the fire_"

Misha and Matt looked over at Richard. "Give what a year?"

" _Lonely cotton sheets  
And the burning desire_"

Rich swallowed the sip of his drink that he had taken. "Till they're engaged."

" _Until our song is over  
Til the stars all fade to black_"

Jared and Jensen nearly choked on their drinks. Jason and Chris H. each sported raised eyebrows. And Misha and Matt merely just looked at Richard with slightly widened eyes.

" _I'm gonna love you_  
To the ends of the Earth  
To the moon and back"

"Engaged?" Matt asked surprised.

"Yep." Richard nodded. "No two people look at each other so fondly right after meeting each other unless there's undoubtedly a connection."

" _Yeah, I'm gonna love you_ "

Y/N smiled as she and Rob swayed to the music. She hadn't danced with someone like this since college. After that, life happened and she got busy. Now she was thirty-six years old and there never seemed to be any time for romance. At least that's she kept telling herself. But deep down, she knew she just never really found the right guy to be with.

" _All the way to the moon and back_ "

Maybe that could change soon.

" _To the moon and back_ "

Everyone clapped as Luke strummed the last few notes, finishing the song.

Y/N stared deep into Rob's brilliant blue eyes while he just stared right back into her dazzling (E/C) orbs.

"That... uh ... that was fun." Y/N finally said, separating herself from Rob.

"... Yeah..." Rob cleared his throat.

"Come on up here Y/N. Sing us one last song." Luke's voice resonated through the speakers within the space.

Y/N nodded a farewell to Rob before making her way towards the stage.

Rob watched her go towards the stage before starting to make his way back to the table.

_Back at the table_...

"Okay, so Jensen and Misha have $100 on them getting engaged by March." Richard said. "Hemsworth, Jason and Matt each have $150 down for May, and Jared and I have $200 down for July of next year."

"What are you guys doing?" Rob asked as he approached them.

"Nothing!" They all replied instantly, looking anywhere else but at Rob.

Said man eyed them suspiciously for a moment, but said nothing.

_On stage_...

"Thank you, Luke. Amazing as always." Y/N commented as Luke disappeared back behind the curtain. "Now to end this night, I'm not actually gonna sing a song from my new album. We're gonna be throwin' it back about ten years to my first album with a little song called 'Come & Get It'."

**(A/N: 'Come & Get It' is a Selena Gomez song. I actually really like it. I think it makes for a good dance song.)**

" _When you're ready come and get it  
Na- na na na_" Y/N sang out, lightly bouncing around to the beat of the song as her band played.

_A little later_...

"Okay, see you guys later." Y/N smiled as she bid farewell to Chris P. and Lana, who seemed to want to get to know each other better.

Y/N watched as they walked out through the front doors of the venue.

"Well, I best be off." Lyla said as she placed her phone in her purse. "The hubby's wanting a, as he put it: 'late night date night' while baby Jace is at his parents' house."

"Please, go and enjoy yourself." Y/N smiled, waving her off. "We'll talk about flights to Vancouver on Monday."

Lyla smiled and nodded before making her way out of the venue.

"And I'll be taking this guy to his hotel before making my way home to Rhett and little Emma." Lily said as she and Luke came up to Y/N.

"Be careful. Late night LA traffic can be hectic." Y/N said giving each of them a goodbye hug. "And Luke, call me. Maybe we can grab lunch some time in the next few days while you're in town."

"Will do, darlin'." He nodded, giving her one last hug before he and Lily made their way out of the venue.

Y/N smiled to herself, looking around the place and seeing a few workers just tidying up what was left from this night's activities.

She just continued to smile as she grabbed her purse off of the table she was standing next to and made her way outside and onto the LA streets.

"You were really great tonight." A somewhat familiar voice said from behind her.

Y/N spun around from where she stood on the sidewalk and was met with Rob walking towards her.

She smiled, tucking a strand of her lightly curled hair behind her ear. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Rob chuckled as he came to stand directly in front of her. "I did... So, you heading home?"

"I was thinking about it." She answered. "I was hoping to catch Jason before he left, but it seems he's already disappeared."

"Oh, yeah, he took Rich, Matt and Misha home and took Jared and Jensen to their hotel." Rob explained.

Y/N nodded, checking the clock on her phone before looking back at Rob. "Why'd you lag back?... Not that I'm complaining or anything, but..."

"Jason offered to drive me back to my apartment, but I told him I wanted to stick around a little longer."

Y/N smiled slightly. "Why's that?"

Rob smiled, ducking his head a moment before looking back up. "You seem like an interesting person... and I wanted to get to know you a little better."

"Well, I don't have any other plans right now." She informed. "Why don't we go back to my place and you can ask me all the questions you want."

"Sounds good to me." He replied as they started walking down the sidewalk.

"Great." She grinned at him. "My apartment's just a few blocks away from here actually. We can just walk there."

And off they went...


	3. The Night That Starts It All [Part 2 - FINAL]

_10 minutes later_...

"Welcome." Y/N said as she and Rob stepped out of the elevator that opened right up into the grand entryway of her downtown LA apartment. "Just make yourself at home. I'm gonna go get out of these heels and into something a little more comfortable."

Rob nodded as Y/N made her way up the stairs that were just off the entryway.

He then made his way further into the apartment and into the big open living/dining area. There were floor to ceiling windows on one side with a glass door that led out onto a medium sized terrace that overlooked the downtown LA skyline. This place was actually a little nicer than his apartment, but whatever.

He then walked around the couch and saw a table that stood against the back of it. That wasn't what really caught his attention though.

What caught his attention were the pictures in various frames that stood on top of the table.

A couple of them were of Y/N and some man who looked to be about her age. The man was almost a foot taller than her and had dark brown hair and (E/C) eyes.

Another one was of an older couple. The woman in the picture had light brown hair and (E/C) eyes while the man in the picture had hazel eyes and hair that was slightly greying, but actually had bits of dark brown in it still.

And another one was of Y/N crouching down between two little boys who looked like twins. They both had light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Want anything to drink?" Y/N asked as she came into the room, now clad in a MARVEL t-shirt and black yoga pants.

"No. Thank you though. I'm good." He replied. "Hey, Y/N? Who are all these people?"

Y/N went and stood next to him, smiling when she saw the pictures. "Those are my family."

"The older couple in that picture..." She pointed to the one Rob had been looking at. "Those are my parents. My mom Karen, and my dad Elias. Or Eli, like everyone calls him."

"And who are they?" Rob asked, pointing to the picture of Y/N and the two little boys.

Y/N laughed a little. "Those are my nephews. They're identical twins. The one on the left is Levi and the one on the right is Noah. They're about four years old."

Rob smiled a little and let his eyes drift over to a picture of Y/N and the man who looked to be about her age. But, in this picture there seemed to be another woman he hadn't noticed before. She had bright blonde hair and blue eyes.

Y/N noticed the picture Rob was looking at. "That's my twin brother Nicholas and his wife Lorelei. But, everyone just calls them Nick and Lori."

Rob nodded before he Y/N just went and sat down on her couch. "So, you have a twin brother?"

"Yeah." Y/N smiled. "He's the only other sibling I have. He and Lori live in New York City along with Levi and Noah."

"Mm..." Rob hummed in response. "So where are you and your brother from exactly?"

"Well..." Y/N began. "You see, my dad's Canadian. Nick and I were actually born in Toronto. But, about six months after we were born my parents moved to Vancouver and we stayed there for about five years."

"Five years? Where'd you guys go after that?" Rob asked curiously. It seemed like he was getting even more and more into the conversation.

Y/N took that moment to walk around the couch and sit down with Rob following suit. "Well, a little while after my brother and I turned five, we all moved down to my mom's home state of Georgia. We moved to Leesburg when my parents had to go and take care of my grandfather's farm after he passed away. And bang, we're there for the next twenty years."

"Wow, really?" Rob asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Mm-hm. That's actually where I met Luke. His parents and my parents actually became fairly good friends. Luke was almost like a big brother to Nick and I. We used to go horseback riding all the time together. Luke and I actually both ended up going to Southern Georgia University. He was a Senior when I was a Freshman. His now wife was actually my then roommate."

"I was a little curious when you said earlier tonight while you were on stage that you've known Luke since you were five. So, childhood friends, huh?"

"Yeah." Y/N smiled fondly at the thought. "Now I'm the godmother to his kids..."

"What did you study while you were at college?" Rob asked after a moment.

"Well, I majored in Music and minored in Theater." She answered. "I've always loved music and thought I'd actually do well in trying to make a career out of it. Seems I've been fortunate enough to do so. My parents always encouraged me to try."

"What did you do after college?"

"I actually stayed in Georgia for a few years." She explained. "You see, while I went to school in Georgia, Nick went to school up in New York at NYU. That's where he met Lori. A few years after they graduated, they got married and stayed in the city. I moved out to LA right after they got married and have been here ever since. Although, a year or so after I moved to LA, I traveled back up to Vancouver and fell in love with the area up there. I ended up buying a loft in downtown and set up my own little music studio there. I probably spend most of my time there when I'm not acting or performing somewhere else."

"Wow, so your family's kind of spread out, huh?" Rob asked, kinda amused at the variousness of Y/N's story.

"Mm." Y/N bummed in response, crossing her legs underneath her on the couch. "My brother and his family live in Manhattan. I split my time between LA and Vancouver. And my parents are now retired and living in Miami, Florida."

"Florida?"

"Yeah. They stuck with the farm for a few more years after Nick and I went off to live our own lives. They ended up selling it and moved down to a place a little more tropical." Y/N explained. She giggled a little at a thought. "Now they either spend time sailing around Biscayne Bay, playing golf at the local golf club, or taking cruises around to different places in the Caribbean. They're pretty much like any typical retired couple in their sixties."

Rob laughed. "Sounds like it."

"Okay, so... Enough about me." Y/N said. "Tell me about you. I want to know who Rob is."

"Well, I suppose there's not much to tell really." He said a little hesitantly.

"Oh, come on." Y/N smiled and nudged him playfully. "Louden Swain? Chuck Shurley/God? A fanbase that adores you? It seems like you've done pretty well for yourself."

He chuckled a little. "I suppose you're right."

"Why don't you tell me about where you're from. Where you were born."

Rob pursed his lips in thought before just nodding to himself, kicking off his shoes and facing Y/N on the couch and crossing his legs underneath him.

"Well..." He began. "I was born in Columbia, Missouri. My mom's name is Vivian. I have an older sister named Amy..."

And that's how Y/N and Rob's night went. Each of them going back and forth and telling each other different things about themselves. Like different stories from when they were growing up.

Such as:

\- Luke being seventeen and being the person to get Y/N and her brother Nick to sneak out of the house for the first time when they were fourteen.

\- Rob taking the blame when his sister broke their mother's favorite antique teacup.

\- Y/N having to basically play matchmaker between Luke and his now wife, Caroline, when they were all in college.

You know? Just different stories about each other's lives growing up.

At one point Y/N and Rob even ended up both leaning their heads back as they sat back on the couch with cookies on their foreheads, seeing who could get the cookie to their mouth first without using their hands.

"Come on, you can do better than that, Benedict!" Y/N giggled as she moved her face muscles around, trying to get the cookie to her mouth. It was currently stuck on the bridge of her nose.

Rob was basically in the same position as her. He was almost going cross-eyed with how serious he was trying get the cookie to his mouth.

"Ah-ha!" Y/N pumped her fists in the air victoriously when she was able to wiggle her nose in just the right way to where the cookie fell over the tip of her nose and right into her mouth.

Rob just laughed, his eyes crinkling in that adorable way that they do whenever he let's out an actual genuine laugh.

This night actually turned out be pretty great.

_The next morning, Approximately 9:30 AM_...

Rob stirred awake, his eyes opening to take in his environment. He found himself in an unfamiliar place, laying across someone's couch with his head propped up on one of the armrests.

He picked his head up a little and found Y/N laying across the couch on the opposite side with her head propped up on the other arm rest, their legs tangled together.

Y/N then took that moment to awaken, her eyes fluttering open to see Rob staring at her with a smile.

"Morning." She said sleepily as she stretched her arms out and sat up, untangling her legs from his.

He chuckled at her adorable morning voice as he swung his legs over the side of the couch, sitting upright. "Morning."

Y/N glanced at the clock on the opposite wall by her entertainment center before looking to her right and at Rob. "Want breakfast? Coffee?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't poss-" He tried to say before he was cut off by Y/N.

"Don't give me any of that." Y/N said, a playful smile on her face, standing up from the couch and making her way into the kitchen. "You're my guest. I should at least make you breakfast. Chocolate-Chip waffles sound good?"

He just smiled. "Sounds amazing."

She nodded before going about the kitchen, prepping everything.

Rob's phone then chimed. He took it out of his pocket and saw that it was Richard FaceTiming him.

He glanced over at Y/N in the kitchen and saw her turn on the mixer, mixing different ingredients together. He decided to walk out onto Y/N's terrace to take the call.

Rob touched the answer button and was immediately met with with Rich's face right up in the camera.

"Woah, man! Pull the phone back a little." Rob chuckled.

Richard did pull the phone back a little bit so the camera gave a better view of his face. "Hey there, buddy. What are you up to?"

"Not much." Rob muttered, glancing back real quick before turning back and looking at Richard.

"Awesome. When are you meeting J2M, Matt and I?" He asked. "We're supposed to film that thing for 'Kings Of Con'. Remember?"

"Crap, that was today?" Rob pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah." Richard replied. "We're meeting at like 10:45 down by Venice Beach."

"Rob?" Y/N called to him as she stuck her head out of the door. "Do you want syrup on your waffles?"

Rob eyes widened a moment before he put his hand over the camera lense. He glance back at her.

"Sure. That'd be great." He told her.

She nodded before ducking back inside.

Rob returned his gaze to his phone, uncovering the screen.

"Was that... Was that Y/N?" Richard asked, a big grin spreading across his face.

"Richard, now don't you-" He tried to warned.

"Are you at her place?" Matt voice asked before he pushed Richard aside, grabbing his phone from him. He look at Rob with an amused grin.

Rob's face reddened a little as he glanced back one more time before returning hack to his phone. He was met with the sight of Richard and Matt trying shove both of their faces into view of the camera.

"Yes! Okay." Rob lowered his voice a little for some unknown reason. "We ended up going back to her place. And we talked. Just talked. We stayed up all night and ended up falling asleep on OPPOSITE sides of the couch."

"And now she's making you waffles." Richard pointed out. "I think someone's just as fond of you as you are of her."

"Oh, really?" Rob asked sarcastically.

"Hey, Rob? Waffles are ready." Y/N informed, coming out onto the terrace. She noticed Richard and Matt on Rob's phone screen. "Oh, morning, guys."

Matt and Rich both grinned at her. "Morning, Y/N."

"Hey, Y/N, you know Rob can bench press 250 lbs." Richard said quickly.

"Hey, Y/N, you know Rob saved a man's life by giving him the Heimlich maneuver when he noticed he was choking." Matt blurted out just as quick.

"What?! No I-" He tried to say.

"You should totally give him your number." Richard said, grinning at how red Rob was getting.

"You know what, goodbye. I'll see you guys in a little while." Rob smiled and waved sarcastically at the his two best friends before disconnecting the call. He looked back at Y/N. "Just ignore them."

Y/N giggled, just shaking her head as they headed back inside her apartment.

They both made their ways to the kitchen and sat down in the breakfast nook that was situated by a window that overlooked a small park that was right next to the building.

Rob smiled at the little set-up. They both had two waffles stacked on each of their respective plates along with a cup of freshly brewed coffee, a few slices of grapefruit and bacon.

He took a bite of waffle, eyes widening at the sheer deliciousness of it. "This is friggin' amazing!"

Y/N laughed taking a sip of her coffee. "That's because the batter was made from scratch."

"Scratch? Really?" He asked, taking a sip of coffee himself.

She nodded, swallowing a bite of grapefruit. "Mm-hm. Little known fact about me is that I actually can cook. My mother taught me everything I know. Although, I don't get to cook for myself all that often given how busy life can get."

Rob nodded in understanding, taking a bite of bacon.

"So..." Y/N began after a few moments of silent eating. "Richard and Matt seem to like to mess with you."

Rob laughed. "You have no idea. Rich just called me to remind me about filming for this 'Kings Of Con' thing we're working on. I'm supposed meet them down by Venice Beach at around 10:45."

"Oh?" Y/N asked, taking a bite of waffle. "Well, how 'bout after we're done here, I go change and give you a ride to your apartment so you can get a fresh change of clothes and then I can give a ride down to Venice Beach. I actually got a text from Luke while you were out on the terrace saying he wanted to meet me for lunch down by the boardwalk over there. It works out great."

"You don't have to do that." Rob said.

Y/N waved him off. "Don't worry about it. It's no problem, really."

He shrugged. "Alright, if you don't mind."

"Great." She smiled at him before they went back to finishing breakfast.

_Soon after_...

"Alright, let's go." Y/N said happily as she bounded down the stairs of her apartment, now clad in a more summery outfit.

She met Rob in the entryway. She then pressed the button to open the elevator. "I'll go grab my car from the building's garage. You can just wait out front. I won't take too long."

"Sounds good to me." He replied as they stepped into the elevator, the doors closing behind them.

_About 7 minutes later_...

Rob stood out in front of Y/N's apartment building as he waited for her pull up with her car. He couldn't help but think about how kind Y/N was being to him. He couldn't help but wonder how they hadn't met each other until the previous night even though they had a couple of mutual friends.

"Y/N seems really nice." Rob thought to himself. Maybe he should think about seeing her again.

I mean, Rob was almost a forty-six year old man. He had never been married before, even though he had had a couple of pretty serious girlfriends in the past that ended up not working out. And from what he could tell Y/N had never been married before. I mean, she didn't say she had. She may have been almost ten years younger, but age never really bothered him.

Rob just shook his head of all the thoughts running through his head. It was really Rich and Matt's fault. They would tease him, jokingly of course, about being the only unmarried guy out their group of friends. But still, Rob always wondered what it would be like to finally settle down and have a family.

"Okay, Rob, you need to stop thinking those thoughts right now." He thought to himself, shaking his head again.

"Let's hit the road!" Y/N's voice rang out happily as she pulled up in front of the building.

Rob looked up from where he was staring at his feet and was met with the sight of Y/N clad in her sunglasses, sitting comfortably within the driver's seat of a silver Ford Mustang convertible.

"Woah, nice car." Rob commented as he opened the door and slid into the passenger's seat.

Y/N giggled as Rob closed the passenger door after he got settled into the seat. "Thanks. I got it almost two months ago. A birthday gift from me to myself."

"Oh?" Rob asked kinda amused as Y/N put the car in drive and started moving. "When's your birthday?"

She smiled. "May 20th."

(A/N: Yes, I gave you an actual birthday. I did that for a reason.)

"Oh, that's also Tahmoh Penikett's birthday."

"Oh, yeah. I really ended up liking Gadreel on Supernatural. Oh, and I can't possibly forget that May 20th is also my brother Nick's birthday." Y/N chuckled.

Rob nodded, smiling. "Right. Of course... Twins."

"Yeah." Y/N affirmed. "If we aren't together on our birthday, we always try and Skype each other."

"It must be hard sometimes, you know? Living at opposite ends of the country." Rob enquired.

"Yeah." Y/N sighed in agreement. "But, we always see each other on Thanksgiving and Christmas. My parents and I always go up to Nick and Lori's place in New York City for Thanksgiving. And Nick and Lori, the twins and I all go down to my parent's place in Miami for Christmas. It's not ideal not getting to see each other all the time, but we make it work."

"Now..." Y/N began as she pulled up to an intersection. "Tell me. Which way do I go so you can get new clothes from your apartment?"

He smiled slightly. "Just go left and keep going down..."

_A little later, Venice Beach, California, Approximately 10:45 AM_...

Rich and Matt sat on top of the hood of Matt's car as they waited for Rob, staring out at the ocean from where the car was parked on the cement a little ways down from the boardwalk.

"Where do you think he is?" Jared asked, leaning against Misha's car that was parked next to Matt's.

"I'm not quite sure." Jensen chimed in from where he sat next to Misha on the hood of the car.

"You guys should've seen the way he blushed earlier when I FaceTimed him." Richard chuckled, lowering his sunglasses down over his eyes to escape the bright summer sun.

"Why was he blushing?" Misha asked curiously.

"Oh, Rich didn't tell you?" Matt asked, a smile spreading across his face. "He ended staying the night at Y/N's last night."

"What?!" Jensen, Jared and Misha asked at the same time.

"He says they just stayed up all night talking." Richard explained. "But, I can tell he really likes her."

At that moment, Louden Swain's 'Eskimo' could be heard getting louder and louder as it's source got closer and closer.

Y/N took that moment for her and Rob to then pull up next to where all the guys were parked.

Y/N laughed as she turned down the music. "I had a good time."

Rob smiled. "I did, too."

Richard and the rest of the guys approached the car, all sporting big grins at the duo.

"Hey, guys!" Y/N waved when she saw all the men approaching.

"Oh hello..." Richard said with a devious grin on his face as he looked to Rob and then back to Y/N.

"We'll have to see each other again sometime." Rob commented as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car and shutting the door.

"Definitely." Y/N nodded, smiling. She then leaned over to get a better view of Jensen and Jared. "And I will see you both in Vancouver a week from this coming Monday."

Jared and Jensen both raised their eyebrows.

"What-" They tried to say, but were cut off by Y/N.

"Two words: Anya Scott." She grinned knowingly before looking back at Rob. "I'll see you later, Rob."

She winked at him before just driving off, laughing to herself at the stunned and confused looked she saw on all the guys faces.

"Did she just..." Jensen trailed off as they all watched the car get smaller as it drove further and further down the road.

"She.. she must be the woman that Andrew emailed us about." Jared commented.

"Well, Rob..." Jensen said with a smile, clapping him on the shoulder. "I've only seen the script for episode 1, but I know Chuck's gonna be coming back for season 12, episodes 22 and 23. And as far as I know, the character Anya Scott will be in those episodes. Looks like you're probably gonna get to act with that woman."

Rob let out a half-laugh, a faint smile gracing his face.

Richard glanced at Rob and noticed the look in his eyes. He couldn't really describe it though. He then let his eyes drift down a little, noticing a little rolled-up piece of paper stuck inside the cuff of his light blue, quarter-length sleeve button down shirt.

"Uh, Robbie?" Matt asked, also noticing the little piece of paper.

Rob looked down at where Richard and Matt were looking, quirking an eyebrow when he saw the small slip of paper.

Everyone watched curiously as Rob took ahold of the small piece of paper and unrolled it, chuckling as he read what it said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Call me  :)  
XXX-XXX-XXXX  
-Y/N  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She so has a thing for you." Misha said, peering over Rob's shoulder at the note.

Rob just smiled, sticking the piece of paper in his pocket and giving it a little pat before returning his attention back to the guys. "Come on, let's get to filming."


End file.
